


Matchmakers

by pusa_is_me (kimpotato)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Minor Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/pusa_is_me
Summary: Gaara finds himself caught in his sister's matchmaking schemes.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I deleted from an old site. Honestly, I don't even remember what year I wrote this >_<

Gaara was going to kill someone.

Specifically, he was going to kill his foolish, _infatuated_ brother, who was the very reason he was in this awkward situation to begin with.

That is, if a furious, _jealous_ Hyuuga would not beat him to it.

Seriously, Gaara thought Kankuro deserved it anyway, being jyuukened to death by an irate Hyuuga Neji, what with the way he has been shamelessly flirting with the prodigy’s female teammate since the start of their joint mission. Truth be told, Gaara commended the famed weapons’ mistress, for tolerating his brother’s advances instead of threatening to castrate or dissect his innards.

Then again, the Kazekage did not think that such threats would do any good for the relationship between their two villages.

Nor would it deter Kankuro from trying to ask Tenten out on a date every single chance he could.

“You have to admit, it’s so pathetic it’s actually quite funny.”

Gaara turned to face his grinning sister, who, he thought warily, was the reason they were in this predicament in the first place. After all, it was she who specifically requested for Team Gai to accompany them, stating that their group was the most suited for the job. But Gaara knew better, and he suspected that Temari chose the taijutsu-concentrated team because she knew Kankuro has a not-so-subtle crush on the bun-haired kunoichi. 

“You should stop playing matchmaker for Kankuro,” Gaara scolded Temari. Why he even agreed to go along with this _assignment_ was beyond him; being the Kazekage was supposed to exempt him from missions like these, but no, he was trying to be a good brother for once and let Temari drag him along.

“Oh stop being so uptight, Gaara,” Temari chuckled, grinning impishly. “It’s not like he’s going to molest Tenten in broad daylight. Especially not with _him_ around,” she added, tilting her head at the Hyuuga prodigy currently glaring at the oldest Suna sibling.

Gaara followed his sister’s gaze and his eyes fell on the last member of their six-man cell—the dainty, demure Hyuuga heiress, a last-minute replacement for Rock Lee, who ran into a small accident that involved squirrels and extra-spicy curry—Gaara did not ask for further details. Hyuuga Hinata had been quiet the entire time, walking timidly beside the all-suffering panda-haired brunette. 

The Kazekage studied her quietly as they walked on, briefly wondering why Hinata was picked as the substitute for the hyperactive green beast. The mission only required one sensor, which Neji got more than covered. And if they needed a powerhouse like Lee, it was only logical to get someone like Naruto or Inuzuka to replace him in the squad.

So why Hinata?

“Hoh, you find her cute, don’t you?” Temari suddenly chuckled, making Gaara snap out of his musings.

“Do not involve me in your matchmaking schemes,” he reprimanded, realization dawning on him that perhaps, Temari had orchestrated even Lee’s _accident_ and Hinata’s subsequent inclusion in the team. “Just because you’re in a complicated relationship with Nara does not entitle you to meddle with the affairs of other people.”

Temari guffawed. “I’m telling you, you’re too uptight,” she repeated. And then she turned around and waved at the group behind them. “Hey Hinata! Come here for a second! Gaara wants to ask you something!”

As the four ninja behind them all stared at the grinning kunoichi, Gaara felt the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment. Scratch killing Kankuro, he was going to bury Temari _alive_ in sand the second their mission was over.

“O-oh, okay,” the heiress answered, walking a little faster so that she could stand between Temari and Gaara. Unfortunately, this left Tenten flanked by Kankuro to her right and Neji to her left. The kunoichi looked none-too-pleased with the disappearance of her buffer against the irate Hyuuga and the flirty Sabaku, but it seemed that etiquette prompted her to suck it up and carry on.

“What is it that you want to ask, Gaara-sama?” Hinata asked. Turning to glare at Temari—who was suspiciously hiding her mouth with a hand, probably to conceal her devious smirk—Gaara looked at the younger Hyuuga and answered, “I was just going to ask how your teammates are doing.”

He stopped himself from smacking his face at the stupidity of his question. Somewhere to their right, Gaara heard a distinct snort from an amused Sand kunoichi.

Hinata blinked, probably confused as to why the Kazekage was asking about Kiba’s and Shino’s welfare. “Oh, uhm, they’re all right,” she answered, “Shino-kun is on a mission with his father right now, and I think Kiba-kun is assigned to border patrol.”

“Aa,” Gaara replied. “That’s good to hear then.”

A few seconds of silence, and then, “Yes. Yes, it is. Thank you for showing concern about them, Gaara-sama. That’s very kind of you.” 

Gaara felt the tips of his ears burning up again, but not entirely from embarrassment this time.

All of a sudden, a scuffle, followed by a crash, happened behind them. Kazekage, fan wielder, and Hyuuga heiress all turned in time to find Kankuro hit a nearby tree, while a frantic Tenten tried to stop a fuming Hyuuga from attacking the puppet master any further.

“Neji! We need him alive!”

“He tried to touch you inappropriately! He will pay for that!”

“Neji-nii-san! Stop!”

“Woo! You’re so dead, my horny brother!”

“Shut up and help me up!”

Gaara closed his eyes briefly and wondered if he should interfere before Neji seriously attacked his brother, or if he should wait a few more seconds just to teach Kankuro a lesson. Just as he was deciding on his next course of action, his eyes involuntarily landed on the panicked Hinata, her face flushed red from worry and embarrassment—probably from the fact that Kankuro had tried to cop Tenten a feel. Gaara found himself with a small smile and a slightly faster heartbeat. He was not really sure what it meant, but he was not totally against the feeling either.

Maybe he was not going to kill Temari after all.

Another crash, and Gaara sighed before deciding that he should interfere after all.

He was still going to murder Kankuro though.

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt request, when I was still accepting prompt requests for Naruto. The prompt was "Sand siblings: family and romance." 
> 
> As for that GaaraXHinata bit, I read a GaaraxTentenxNeji story before (I just can’t remember the title). Tenten and Neji ended up together, and then for some reason, Gaara ended up with Hinata. The idea tickled me so much I thought I’d give it a try. 
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
